Talk:Sound/Archive 1
Bolin's work So, what do we do about all of Bolin's work that's going to be removed from Homestuck? This page is going to require surgery. JordanTH 13:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should state that he made the original songs, but that they are being removed. SaneMadMan 13:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, we definitely need at least a record that they existed, along with their titles and original locations. Majutsukai 17:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :What? Why are they going to be removed? Drunken Lemur 17:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Drama-related fallout causing Bolin to quit, be banned, and have all his work subsequently removed from the project. The songs are already gone from bandcamp, and from the sound of it, they're being replaced in the flash files soon, too. Presumably with new songs by other artists. Majutsukai 17:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Any idea what he did? Was there an update about this? Drunken Lemur 19:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's a long and drawn-out story, to the best of my understanding, involving him being upset about his incomplete songs being used in S Rose, Dave: Shut Up And Jam (which is reasonable), then being a colossal dick about it all over the forums (which is not). I'm sure there's more to the story, but I'm not privy to all the details. Majutsukai 02:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh come on, guys, COME ON. I get that the songs are not a part of the original pages anymore, but was it really necessary to delete all trace of them from this page? Put a note that they used to be here and aren't anymore, but don't just get rid of them, especially when it's directly contrary to the discussion page. Ugh, and every single song was deleted on a separate edit-- this is going to take forever to revert. Majutsukai 03:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed; going back through and re-adding stuffs. RLabs 03:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops, looks like we both tried to do it in different ways-- there are redundant entries now. Which ones should be kept? Majutsukai 03:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I say bits of both: It's good to know where they were used and who made them, but it's also good to have a comprehensive list of them... If one really has to go, I recommend deleting Majutsukai's list while re-adding the songs that are missing from the main list (like the shut-up and jam samples, Rediscover Fusion Remix, etc.) Medinoc 07:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::If my list has missing items, it wasn't intentional, as I was trying to include everything-- but I'm susceptible to human error, of course, and it doesn't surprise me that I forgot something (somethings?). Any missing items can be added back in. Majutsukai 07:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No, your list is not missing items; on the contrary, some items appear only in your list. However, your list items carry less information each than those on the main list. Medinoc 07:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ah. Well, bear in mind that either one can be edited to include anything they're currently lacking-- the question comes down to whether we want the stuff to be integrated into the main list or sectioned off at the end. Majutsukai 20:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The table format is very good and very clear. Thanks! Medinoc 09:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::How come the Dream Machine songs aren't on the removed list? Bolin did all those Beatdown remixes... Also, on an unrelated matter, have fun putting all the album 5 songs in here! :D JordanTH 14:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it's actually not that big, since it appears the only songs on this page are those that are also in the comic.Medinoc 09:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Bolin is now giving away the removed songs for free on his bandcamp. Should we put up a link to it? 09:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Do not associate me with Andrew Hussie in any way in a public sector. :I am sick and tired of being dragged back to your fucked up fandom because you don't seem to get the idea that I want nothing to do with what he is doing. :Wish I left the place earlier on, but can you blame me for being decieved, needing to actually experience that the man did not live up to his carefully crafted image? Please stop disallowing me to live down this mistake. :- ::THE DRAMA. WILL. NEVER STOP. Dr.Cthulhu 06:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, you are witty, but I truly do not like this. It is your choice not to grow up, but leave me out of it. This is against the wishes of both me and Andrew. And for what? So you can pick on someone that is easy to pick on because of the lack of any resistance from an equivalent horde of trolls? What the fuck is wrong with you? I am just a human being that wants this to stop. You are something less than human that is so pathetic that you can only feel good about yourself by endless harassment of a musician whose work you ironically enjoyed. You know, yeah. This is all rather backwards. I think I will laugh at you and your loser faux-hipster clique and at how you are so desperate to fill your shallow husks with entertainment derived from bullying, nestled up safe in your mob of equally lethargic golems that lead monumentally depressing lives in that mommy and daddy didn't love you enough to use reason to educate you instead of the vicious drunken beatings and inescapable mental devaluation that it turns out you shits actually deserved. You spend all your free time being perverse and "cool" on the internet with all your "witty" memetic-diseased buddies, just because you already know there is no place for you in the world, and you are just waiting for the cosmic toilet to flush you all the way to rock bottom when you'll be literally feeding on scum, wishing you had made any sort of effort at all to not be an absolute retard. So right now it may seem that you're on top of the world, chuckling it up over some "lesser artist crushed by a nervous breakdown" ( 11-05-2009 01:14 PM !!!!) that is so easy to attack, being a complete stranger except for the art he made that suddenly all respect was lost for, from everybody involved with your psychotic cult...But guess what? I'm actually a competent and intelligent person, whereas everything that you continue to do to human beings that you don't even know illustrates that you are the opposite. My emotional "problem" is under control without medication, and the only reason it went out of control in the first place was the conspiracy made by your troll friends posing as musicians and illustrators to deliberately find the specific pressure points and strike them, knowing full well how it would prompt me to overreact. My vocabulary is strong enough now to not allow this to happen ever again. I also know how to report cyber crimes. Crimes, you know, things like harassment and hacking? Keep fucking with me at your own peril. You can interpret that as a dare as I know you will, and I will proceed to laugh my ass off at you tying your own noose from your sheer desperation of bringing any kind of asinine meaning and selfish joy in your life. Sure, there's a bunch of you, but you know the truth as much as I do; You're just pussyshit bandwagoning popularity-chasing obsessive compulsive nearly braindead lemmings, and I find it HILARIOUS! - ::::Bolin, bolin, bolin. Your ability to completely overreact to any given situation or perceived thread against yourself is just going to make people not want to listen to a single thing you say, including this. If you want to be removed, I'd suggest asking politely, and not blowing up over one joking comment. If they honor your request, then good, and everyone's happy. If not, then there's not much you could do about it, aside from legal action, but that seems a bit harsh, especially for a wiki, a collection of information about a given topic. I'd think it was more out of fanservice to you that they even mention you, I mean, if no one cared about your stuff, no one would want to make note of it. At any rate, you need to not make this such a huge deal with yourself, or at any rate, just chill. Really, seriously, chill. Insulting the people you're trying to work with to remove yourself from MSPA is a horrible way to get anything done. -- :::::Look, Andrew Hussie never asked me how I was to be accredited for my contributions. I was expecting only my handle to show up to the public. I never made a fuss about it because there was some intimidation factor or uncertainty to how I was supposed to properly approach such a "grandiose" persona. I was disillusioned as soon as he unjustifiably slung mud at me, with no regard that I was a dedicated supporter, from the first time I was ever outwardly upset on the forum over a big set up to allow the juvenile delinquents he was harboring to start attacking me as if I were a big jerk that was hogging all the other musicians' gold. After my episode of mania, Andrew only exacerbated the pain inflicted on me by treating me as public enemy #1 and encouraging the tyrannical and systematical harassment of me by name that continues to this day. He had the option to be adult about this, even if I was not acting so well under stress. It still shocks me that the majority will defend his actions, see no issue in the activity of bullying, and generally don't respect other people as people because "this is the internet." I don't share your opinion about the lack of seriousness inherent of the communication medium of internet networking. I don't share your opinion that I should be able to "take a joke" like a suggesetion of suicide. To enforce such opinions on me is tyranny of the majority. My freedom is taken away by your subjugation. I view what you're doing as a big deal since this forceful defamation legitimately sabotages my future. And I suspect this comment won't show up tumblr because it does nothing to troll and humiliate me as a "good joke" as Goatmon calls it. I eagerly await your trendy and dismissive catch phrases and trivialization of my ordeal. - ::::::"MSPA Wiki editors: Resist great urge to make subjuggulator jokes." Okay with the trendy and dismissive catch phrase out of the way, let me say the following: I really like your music and what happened to you is unfortunate (for lack of better words), but I am not sure if you can actually take legal action against this wiki mentioning your music contributions. It's not like it's libel or slander, nor is it untrue. It's simply a collection of information on a wiki. I could understand if you want no links to your actual work on the wiki or something, because that is your property and you probably are able to sue against that. But I doubt you can actual do anything about the wiki mentioning your former involvment with Andrew/MSPA. Then again I am not a lawyer, so I don't really know, just my guess. BitterLime 15:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) New download link I made a new download link for the removed Homestuck songs. It includes: * A text document with information about the songs. * The original flash files with original music. * The music files themselves, ripped from the flash files. I wasn't sure if it's allowed to upload the full album versions of the songs, so I didn't include them. If it's okay to upload the album versions, I'll update the file with them. PCHOOOOO --Lord Kennerson 00:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Vol.5 removed songs I don't think it's appropriate for the main page since they're not, were never, in the comic itself, but it's still an info to have. So here's the list of the songs that were removed from vol.5 album. * Electromechanism 2:41 * Shatterface 2:37 * Darkened 3:22 * Endless Heart 6:43 * Switchback 4:48 * Cathedral of the End 2:02 Medinoc 21:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops, I'm late actually. Sorry, didn't see the Music Albums page. Medinoc 10:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) New zip file-more permanent hosting? I've compiled all of the flash files and removed music, however, dropbox may be unreliable. Can anyone find a more permanent home? I will add, I do not care if anyone modifies the file. It's not mine to modify! But, it has all the music (including individual beats from the beat machine extracted), all old flashes and the most recent removed music, (which is also at deviantart, so it can be downloaded for free either way. but this is a compiled version.) If anyone wants to add any text file, modify the structure etc, feel free to do so! Just don't remove anything. The music is all from the two artists (some odd ones from unreleased music by BB), so nothing needs modifying. But it needs a more permanent home. --Kizzy 23:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Jade: Enter The song is by Toby "Radiation" Fox. --Golden Monkey 15:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : a link to it. --Pigbuster 00:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Nightlife link Removed the link to Nightlife, as the video was removed by its uploader. New songs added Just added some of the newer songs, but the entries could probably use some work from more experienced editors. Also, I just realized I left out . N0vaFlame 02:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) "No character has been voiced" Maybe it wasn't strictly canon, but I kind of got the impression that it was John doing the chanting in "Warhammer of Zillyhoo". OnFyre 15:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Alterniabound music Some of the unlinked Alterniabound songs are in Alterniabound, like Karkat and Vriska's theme. Does this need to be fixed? 07:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Frost "PredecEssors?" I was just curious how you all came to that comparision/conclusion? I mean, I appreciate the fact that you're pointing out some other songs I've done, but considering neither of the songs have anything to do with Frost (and in fact the original version of Frost was written about 3 and a half months before Felt's release... then again that's something most people don't know, dohoho), it kind of confused me. It just doesn't really seem to fit that particular spot in the sound page... Hm... after reading the page over a second time, I don't really think there's any good spot for those two songs to sit because there's no dedicated Felt album section. Nonetheless, I'm not going to make any edits, just pointing out something that felt misleading, and any clarification on this would be appreciated! I don't have a wiki account so, I'll just sign with my IP. - Solatrus ( 02:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC)) :Hi Solatrus. Sometimes people just put stuff onto the wiki that doesn't really make a lot of sense, and in some cases noone notices or questions it. Imo both those felt songs have next to nothing to do with frost, so I am going to remove them. They are listed on the music page in the felt album, where all albums are listed. This page just lists music used in the comic and remixes of it. I've you think it appropriate then I am going to list Terraform as a sort of reprise/remix (lack of better word) of the theme. BitterLime 12:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Haunting refrain (merge from "Showtime" talk page) I would like to request the addition of full sheet music for the "haunting piano refrain" to this page, if anyone has it. I know that at one point in time, the composer released it on mediafire and gave the link in the MSPA forums, but it has since been removed. if anyone has any other information on it, I would greatly appreciate your help. P.S. if any other sheet music for Homestuck songs is available, I feel that they should be added to their songs' pages, if they are not already there. Perhaps if there are enough scores, we should create a page dedicated to collecting them? Sbuster (talk) 16:14, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Will look into it later but for the moment here is the file: The Light6 (talk) 21:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :F:ound a forum thread with sheet music made by the community and some by the original authors. They seem to be taking care of it, so I think we can leave it to them KaitoNoKitsune (talk) 21:22, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Eternity's Shylock? Go listen to Revelawesome and tell me that does not sound like Eternity's Shylock. I mean come on. I want to add it to "containing elements of..." but I don't know if it rooted from that for sure... Storm980 (talk) 02:52, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Storm980 :I can sort of hear it, but I need someone who can analyze music better than me. 13:13, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Endless Expanse I can hear some speech around about 5:00 in the song, lasting until approximately 5:30. Somebody please help me decipher it. 13:11, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Just in case this hasn't been solved yet. Most likely part of the "Jacob" samples - 15:13, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Eternity Served Cold Now obviously that's the official release on the album... but do we know whether it's an extended version of Eternity's Shylock rather than the original from which ES was taken? Because reading the recent post on Malcolm's tumblr somewhat implies the former, in which case technically the music used in the Flash is still ES and not ESC. Of course if the MSPA sound credits page is changed, that'll settle it, but that could take a while even if it is going to happen :I'd heard a rumor that the name was changed due to Shylock representing a stereotype from one of Shakespeare's plays that could be seen as offensive to Jewish people (the character, not the play as a whole). This kind of thing isn't my call, though. I'm just saying what I heard. But it doesn't make sense considering Octoroon Rangoon. 13:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Umm? On if you click the link, it opens up a little snippet of a song. Not sure if this has already been written about... faerimagic (talk) 11:29, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Fast Loading Text in Act 1 on the 138th Page. On in Act 1 The parts of Sburb that load whizz by as Suburban Jungle plays. Does anybody know what each of those processes are? Chandzies (talk) 08:00, March 2, 2014 (UTC)Chandzies :We have them listed here: Loading Screen - The Light6 (talk) 08:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh wow. Thanks so much(: Chandzies (talk) 04:41, March 7, 2014 (UTC)Chandzies